Brallie: Pregnancy
by Friendswriter
Summary: Set after 3x10. Callie has discovered she is pregnant with Brandon's child. Set before and after Callie gives birth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was the longest three minutes of Callie's life. Each second that went by made her more and more anxious. When the three minutes were over it felt like a year had gone by. Callie stared at the pregnancy test sitting on the sink, as she reached for it her hands began to shake, they began to shake even more when she put the pregnancy test up to face. When she saw the result she quietly put the pregnancy test in the bin.

 _Positive. Two weeks._

It had been exactly two weeks since Brandon and Callie had sex. It was shortly before Callie got adopted into the Foster- Adams family. She wanted to put what happened that night behind her but knowing that she was pregnant made that impossible. She didn't know whether to cry or smile; it was bittersweet news. A million thoughts ran through her head. If Stef and Lena knew she was pregnant with Brandon's child then that would ruin the dream she had always wanted: to feel safe and loved and with Stef and Lena she finally got her wish. They would know that she lied to the Judge when he asked if anything was going on between her and Brandon. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door, she froze. "Callie you've been in there for over ten minutes I need to go!" she felt relieved that Jude was outside the door and not the others as they would know something was wrong. Without saying a word Callie quickly unlocked the door and went to her sanctuary; her bedroom where she forgot to close the door. She sat on her bed in a ball trying to think of what to do next. She could abort the baby but she didn't have the heart, she then moved on to the idea of giving birth to the baby and then putting it up for adoption... but she didn't have the heart to do that either as she didn't want her child living the life she lived before she got adopted. "Are you ok?" she jumped out of her skin when she turned and saw Brandon standing in the doorway with his arms folded, he must have been there for a good two minutes watching her. "Yeah... no... I don't know" she watched as Brandon unfolded his arms and walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it he sighed and continued to stare at her. "Your not fine. Something's bothering you what is it?" Callie breathed in deeply, constantly opening then closing her mouth, it took her a good minute to form a sentence. "I'm pregnant." Silence filled her bedroom she shared with Mariana, Brandon's mouth formed an O; it was obvious that he was speechless. "Are you sure?" Callie nodded "I just took a test. Exactly two weeks." Brandon slowly nodded "okay... okay. That's- we can make this work." Callie raised both her eyebrows in surprise "your not worried about what Stef and Lena are going to think?! Brandon. Were brother and sister" "adopted brother and sister" he said as he interrupted her. "Sure moms would be disappointed but your carrying their grandchild. _My_ child. They'll get used to it. Callie- I love you." Callie laughed "are you crazy?! This could affect me staying here in this house. And we are not supposed to be in love with each other. Ever since I became apart of this family we are only allowed to have a sibling relationship and last time I checked siblings do _not_ get each other pregnant!" another silence occurred, but during this silence Brandon reached for Callie's hand and tightened his grip. "I don't care about that. I love you and I know you love me otherwise you wouldn't have- you know." Callie broke away from Brandon's grip and stormed out of her bedroom leaving Brandon.

"Jude why is Callie sitting outside by herself?" Jude shrugged "I don't know. She's been acting weird since this morning. But Callie gets like this sometimes its best if you just leave her." Stef nodded "yeah but this time I'm going to talk to her. See if she's ok." Stef opened up the door which lead to the garden and joined Callie on the patio and stared at the clouds with her. "What's wrong?" Callie didn't respond. "You can tell me. I'm your mom. Whatever it is I can help you-"

"A couple of weeks ago Brandon and I had sex and now I'm pregnant."

Stef's eyes widened and she quickly stood up. "Pregnant?!" She took a step back. "Oh Callie..." Stef quickly took Callie into the dining room and told Jude, Jesus and Mariana to go upstairs so when Lena got home from grocery shopping both of them could talk to Callie and Brandon. It was one of the most awkward moments that Callie had ever experienced, Stef decided to also call Mike since he was Brandon's father and when both Lena and Mike arrived it became even more awkward. Callie watched as Lena and Mikes faces dropped once Stef told them what she told her. It was a mixture of shock and disappointment. Just like Callie predicted. "Now this is very serious. Callie your seventeen and your pregnant... how could both of you be so stupid?! You have your whole lives to get pregnant but not when your still in high school. A baby is a huge responsibility. Not to mention that your newly adopted brother and sister!" Lena placed her hand on top of Stef's hand as a signal for her to calm down. "We can't say were pleased. We do have to make choices- difficult choices. Look its late and we'll talk about this in the morning once everyone has had time to get their head round the news. Brandon, Callie you are excused." Mike cleared his throat "before you run upstairs I want to say something. I can't say I'm pleased for you but whatever you decided all of us with support you. Every step of the way." Brandon nodded in appreciation. "Thanks dad... It means a lot."

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be set in eight months. Next: Wyatt reappears in Callie's life and receives new of her pregnancy. Stef is still struggling to come to terms with the fact she's going to be a grandmother and after an argument with Talya Callie's water breaks early leaving the newest addition to the Foster Adams family fighting to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Eight Months Later

"Is it weird I'm craving peanut butter and pickles?" asked Callie as she looked at her huge stomach. Jude made a disgusting face "gross. You don't even like pickles!" Callie laughed "I hate them but this baby seems to love them." It had been eight months after she found out she was pregnant. Stef, Lena, Mike and the rest of the Foster Adams had accepted that Callie was pregnant and were looking forward to its arrival. A judge allowed Callie to stay with the Fosters after it was revealed she had slept with Brandon and life was back to normal- well almost. The majority of people had accepted Callie's pregnancy however some still gossiped about her, and one of them was Talya, Brandon's ex girlfriend. She was always jealous of Callie after she realised that Brandon had feelings for her and she hated her even more knowing that she was pregnant with his child. "Is it terrible not being able to fit into your clothes and you have to wear ugly maternity stuff?" asked Mariana as she picked up some popcorn from the bowl, Callie shrugged "it's ok. In a few weeks time I'll be back into my normal clothes- Jesus will you please turn over. I hate wrestling!" Jesus rolled his eyes and picked up the TV remote and turned over to a movie. "Have you thought on any names?" asked Jude as he joined his siblings to watch TV, Callie nodded "Brandon and I have thought of a few but were still deciding." Mariana squealed with joy "I am so excited to be an aunt. I'm going to take it shopping and do all sorts of girly things with it!" Jesus laughed "what if its a boy?" Mariana still squealed "even better. When he grows up he can tell me how good I look in an outfit!" Lena walked into the living room, she was obviously drawn in by the laughter. "What's going on in here?" Jesus turned his attention back to the TV "Mariana's just going on and on about taking the baby shopping" Lena smiled "talking about shopping I think we should get more things for the baby's arrival today. Who wants to come?" the four of them were silent "c'mon it will be fun. We'll go to the food court get burgers- maybe go see a movie. It will be fun!" they all sighed in unison "ok but we're not stopping at that furniture store again. It smells weird" said Jesus as he stood up from the couch and put on his trainers.

"Lena is it ok if I go into this music shop I just want to look at the vinyl's and stuff" Lena nodded "sure but don't be too long. We're going to get dinner in like fifteen minutes" Callie ran as quickly as she could with her humungos pregnant belly before reaching the music store. She looked around for a bit spotting bands like _Nirvana, The Rolling Stones_ and _The Beatles_ in the aisles, Callie didn't listen to music much but she played a few songs on the gitaur and wanted to start playing it again. "Callie? Fancy seeing you here!" Callie turned around to see Wyatt, her ex boyfriend standing right in front of her "Wyatt! Since when did you get a job here?" He hesitated for a moment "um about three weeks ago. It's been ok but ever since I dropped out of school it hasn't been great pay" Callie noticed that the first thing he looked at was his stomach "and your knocked up... Who's the lucky guy?" Callie awkwardly bit her lip "I think you have an idea" he nodded slowly "Brandon- of course. I always knew you'd end up having a future together" Callie started to laugh "oh we're not together. We just had sex before I was adopted... It was a one time thing" Wyatt nodded again "I see... Well since the last time we spoke it seems like you've finally gotten the life you deserve. I'm happy for you" Callie smilied "thank you. At first I thought this baby would ruin everything but once again I was wrong- if anything it's made me happier. I'm in a loving home with a great family and this baby is only going to bring more love" Wyatt joined Callie in smiling "so is it a boy or a girl?" Callie shrugged "Brandon and I decided that we were going to wait until the birth to find out the gender. He wants it to be a girl but I want it to be a girl but as long as it's healthy." Both Callie and Wyatt heard another person walking into the store, Wyatts face dropped immediately "what do you want?" He asked before turning away from Callie and walking behind the counter "I saw you two having a conversation so I thought I would get involved. Congrats on the baby Callie" Callie rolled her eyes and turned around "you don't mean that Talya. I know you've been talking about Brandon and I at school" Talya laughed "you know I always knew something like this would happen to you. I bet it's going to be an ugly baby" she laughed again "I think your talking about your child. God forbid that you have a child, I would hate having you as a mother" without thinking Talya pushed Callie into a shelf making Callie fall to the ground, when Talya realised what she had done she took a step back and covered her mouth with her hand "Callie... I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Callie cried out in pain "I think my water broke."

"We got here as soon as I got your call. Is Callie ok?" Said Stef as her and Brandon entered the maternity ward, Lena quickly stood up from her chair when she saw them arrive. "Callies in labour, Brandon you should go in and support her." Without saying a word Brandon found out what room she was in and went to support her. Stef and Lena hugged "I don't think I'm ready for this. To be a grandmother. I feel like our kids are growing up too fast" Lena signed "Stef... Brandon is still going to be your child, even when he's allowed to drink and in a job. Him and Callie having this baby is not going to change anything. Your still going to be a mom." Stef nodded and sank her head into Lenas arm as they sat down on the waiting room chairs. "I just hope the baby's ok."

"Brandon!" Callie cried as Brandon ran into the operating theatre and they both embraced into a hug whilst Brandon kissed Callie on the forehead. "I fell and the baby went into distress and now-" Callie broke down into tears "now they've taken her away in this incubator and I can't see her." Brandon embraced her again "our daughters going to be fine" he beamed as he said the word daugther "she's going to be fine. We're going to be fine." Callie looked into his eyes and they both kissed each other.

Callie was escorted to hospital room to herself and was eventfully allowed to have visitors. She was greeted by Mike, Jesus, Mariana and Jude who all arrived with pink balloons and teddy bears. "Did it hurt?" Callie nodded "they gave me pain relief so I couldn't feel anything but before that- it hurt like hell." Jude ran unto Callie and hugged his sister before giving her a bouquet of pink roses. "Have you thought of a name for my granddaughter?" Mike asked as he pulled up a hospital chair, Callie and Brandon both looked at each other and smiled "Yeah. Do you want to say it together?" Brandon nodded. "Layla Coleen Foster Adams"

next: Layla shows signs of improving and after the birth Callie realises that she still loves Brandon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a month since the birth. Apart from school Callie and Brandon never left their child's side and when they weren't at the hospital Lena, Mike and Stef took turns in visiting their grandchild. Brandon walked in with two cups of coffee he had gotten from the coffee machine down the hall, he offered one to Callie but she shook her head "no thanks. I'm not thirsty... do you think she's in pain?" Callie asked as she stared into the incubator looking at the wires attached to it, Brandon hesitated "she's fine. The wires are there to help her. How are you doing?" Callie shrugged "I just want to hold her. I saw a few moms in the part where they keep all the babies and they were holding them- I haven't even held Layla yet and she's over a month old" tears began to stream down Callies face, Brandon put his arm over her and hugged her "the doctors keep saying she's improving each day. It won't be long now before we can take her home... I know it's not ideal but compared to how tiny she was a month ago to the size she is now she might be coming home. She has enough blood, her organs are fully developed. She's fine." It was coincidental that Layla's doctor came in at that moment with a huge smile on her face. "Good morning." She said as she greeted them both and got straight to work by checking on Layla. "Layla is doing extremely well, she's improved a lot since she first entered the NICU. She has no complications, she is seven pounds. It's safe to say that you can take her home today." Callie smilied and looked at Brandon "are you serious? Oh my god. Thank you. When can we take her home?" She asked as she grabbed hold of Brandon's hand excitedly, the doctor smilied again at her reaction "I'll get a nurse to prepare Layla for leaving. We'll just be a few minutes, feel free to wait in the waiting room or get a snack from the vending machine."

"I see moms car!" Shouted Jude as he ran to the window, Mariana joined him and she squealed when she saw Callie get out the car carrying a car seat. Lena quickly opened the door and kissed Stef as she was the first one to enter. "She's beautiful" Stefs voice broke a little when she talked about her granddaughter. At first she didn't agree with the idea but she couldn't deny the fact that Layla Coleen was the best thing that ever happened to the family in a while. "I've invited Mike round for dinner later and I also got some things from the grocery. The kids wanted to throw a welcome home party for Layla" Stef nodded "that sounds great!" All of the attention was focused on Callie when she entered the living room, Jesus hugged her and grinned at his niece as Callie carefully placed the car seat on the couch, she wasted no time in getting her daugther out of it and into her arms. "Layla Coleen Foster Adams. Welcome home."

"Brandon can I talk to you upstairs for a moment?" Brandon nodded and followed her up the stairs into her room which she still shared with Mariana as they hadn't figured out sleeping arrangements. "What is it?" He asked, Callie without a word kissed him on the lips. "I love you. And I love you even more that you've given me our beautiful daughter- at first I was hesitant to admit it but I have always loved you. I've never stopped." Brandon blinked in shock at what Callie was saying "you don't even know how long I've wait to hear you say that." He picked Callie put and spun her around before gently kissing her on the lips.

"Do you remember when I was six years old and I drew all over the walls with a marker?" Jesus laughed as he bit into a slice of pepperoni pizza, Stef and Lena laughed in unison "the funny thing was you blamed it on the dog and we didn't even have a dog!" Mike cleared his throat as he reached for another pizza "Brandon always used to play the drums on some pots and pans. All day, non stop. I swear I got migraines every single day- you two have all this to look forward to. The sleepless nights." "Constant crying." Stef interrupted, Brandon and Callie reached for each other's hand "we'll manage." Stef and Lena looked at their hands and moved around uncomfortably in their chair "if you guys want to be in a relationship then we have to go through a court order to arrange something." They both nodded but they were too involved in staring into each other's eyes.

 _Ding Dong._

"I wonder who that is" asked Stef as she got up to answer the door. When she opened it a woman who looked like she was in her sixties was holding a baby who looked about two years old. "Can I help you?" She asked confused as she stared at the baby thinking it was a social worker with a foster child. The woman forced the baby into Stef's arms. "My name is Vivian Kirkland. I am Danielle's mother. This is your grandson."

Next: the family struggle to comprehend that Brandon has a son, Brandon tries to connect with the toddler and Callie feels like he is too involved with his son then her daughter. Mike vows to do an DNA test.


End file.
